


Paste & Vin

by Amongfandoms



Category: Oneshots - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amongfandoms/pseuds/Amongfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys! This is my first oneshot here on A03. I hope you enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paste & Vin

**Author's Note:**

> I Google translated a few words from English to Romanian so I'm sorry if its wrong

I ran my fingers through my hair as I stared at the selection of sauce in front of me, quietly mumbling some curse words under my breath.

Okay, maybe the glares from the mother with her two year old beside her proved that it I wasn't so quiet.

Well, what was I supposed to do? I didn't expect to be cooking for my sister's boyfriend and his friend when I'm on a HOLIDAY in Rome. Oh well, at least I've got the easy part of buying the packed ingredients. My sister's gotta go to fresh market and deal with the old lady who seems to really hate us. Opening the scrunched up paper, I read down the list of things to buy. Coco powder? Check. Sauce? Check. I mentally ticked of the list and landed on the last ingredient. 'Pasta' 

Fixing my glasses on the brim of nose, I carried the basket with my left hand and the list on my right. My nose automatically scrunched as I squinted to read the sign hanging from the celing that was directing to the pasta. Could I look more lost? seriously where is my map?

My eyes scanned the boards and finally landed on one that said ' Paste & Vin ' . Pasta and Wine. Walking into the empty lane, there was only a guy who wore a normal white shirt and black jeans. He was holding a wine bottle in both hands, reading the description behind. I came to halt a few steps beside him and set the basket down, huffing out a defeated breath, realizing that all the pasta packagings was all in Romanian and my vocabulary goes as far as 'Paste and Vin'. Oh well, the one with the prettiest picture in the front will do. 

I might have been standing here to long because I could feel someone staring at me. Instantly realizing it was the wine dude, I shifted in my stance and picked another pasta and pretended to read. And yet his gaze never left. 

'I cant read any of this and you staring is not helping' I said rather calmly as I placed the box back on the shelf and looked at him. I could feel the regret rising in me when I realized how good looking this guy actually was. His short black hair complemented his brown skin tone which complimented his hazel eyes which complimented his smirk which complimented his everything. 'Can I help?' he asked and gestured to the racks of pasta in front of me. 'Please,' I replied and took a step back with a smile. He walked over and rubbed his plams togther. 'Whats the occasion?' he asked, looking at the shelves. Oh god that accent. 

'Err, cooking for my sister's boyfriend and his friend. Apparently the friend is like super hot.' I blurted out. A chuckle left his lips as he looked at me and back to the pasta. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. 'Sorry, I wasn't err supposed to reveal that. ''Its okay,beautiful. I'm glad'. 

He said something in return but I heard 'Im glad'. Which was not a possible answer, So I decided to just smile and save myself from embarassent. So standing beside him, I looked at him and back to pasta selections. 'So...?' He picked up a black box that had a picture of cooked pasta in a gourmet plate. 'This, its easy to cook and delicious.' 

Handing me two boxes, he smiled as I placed them in the basket. 'Thank you very much oh and' I said as I walked to the wine section and picked out a black bottle containing white wine. 'White wine is the answer to everything' I told him and handed him the bottle. Taking it from me, he winked at me and mouthed thank you. Unsuccessfully biting back a wide smile, I walked back to my basket and waved at him before walking away.

Maybe this trip wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
